


Mr. Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes (Previously titled He Will Be Loved)

by 5Sauce_Clemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: I can't tag for crap normally and I'm sick so, Muke - Freeform, Multi, uh, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Sauce_Clemmings/pseuds/5Sauce_Clemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a thing for Michael. Michael has a thing for Luke but heavily denies it by hooking up with people who have blonde hair and blue eyes that look suspiciously like Luke. </p><p>Idek with summaries man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's 1:41 am now, and I'm still kind of sick, and I hope this will live up to your expectations :) 
> 
> I kind of made an iffy ending (again) 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

Luke hates that they're like this now. He hates how they've gone from completely hating each other, to friends, to being totally and utterly in love. He hates how Michael so heavily denies his feelings for Luke when he's sober, when the sun is out, because Luke realized long ago he loved the older Aussie on a more than platonic level. On the other hand he loves spending so much time with his band mates. With Michael. He loves everything about the older boy, from his constantly changing hair, to his kitten like attitude, to the dorky smile that could light up his day, to the love he held for Daniel, and his passion for music. He loves everything about Michael. He loves being the one that Michael turns to and snuggles with after a long day, or after another intense show. Because even though at the moment Luke couldn't have Michael, this was better than nothing, and he was grateful. 

Luke lived a good life he thought. Touring the world with his best mates, making music, doing what he loves and finally living out his dreams. He was happy. He was in love. He never told Michael, no, he feared that would ruin things; but he was okay with that. He would wait for him till the day he died. And that was how they spent their days, hanging out, goofing off, cuddling and playing video games, and occasionally sharing stolen kisses. Calum could see they were in love. So could Ashton, and even Luke knew Michael had to love him back. They all seemed to know except for Michael, but again Luke was okay with that, because he was happy and in love. Love makes you do crazy things they say. 

Until Luke wasn't happy anymore. He wasn't always a ray of sunshine. He'd been having to hide his feelings a lot lately because Michael... Wasn't quite his anymore. As of lately he tended to avoid Luke a little more during the day. That crushed Luke. Lately, Luke could hear these moans coming from next door, and Luke would frown, curling up in his too big bed and blast music from his headphones. That crushed him a little more. What hurt the most, more than Michael avoiding Luke, more than him bringing girls back to the hotel, and anything else he managed to do was when he overheard Michael talking to Calum. "What's been going on with you lately, mate?" He heard Cal ask Mikey, only for him to respond with a shrug of his shoulders and a confused face. Because Michael didn't think anything was different about himself lately, at least he acted that way. In reality Mikey knew exactly what he was doing. "You've been avoiding Luke a lot lately... What's the deal? You two used to be attached at the hip. Ash and I even thought you guys were together the way you two acted. From the stolen kisses, down to the cuddles, and then you suddenly start avoiding him." Luke wanted to curse Calum so bad because what was he doing. He was only going to make things worst, and with his mind so preoccupied he wasn't able to prepare himself for the most painful blow of all. "I don't see how I've been acting differently, I mean Luke is Luke. There's nothing going on between us, never has been, never will be. He's just a friend, and besides I've got my eyes on someone else." And wow Luke totally just got friend zoned by the love of his life, and not only that but he wanted someone else. 

Luke felt defeated. In a way he blamed himself. He let everyone get his hopes up that Michael liked him back when he really didn't, and how could he have been so naïve. 

Little did Luke know Michael really did like him back. Part of him felt disgusted with himself, because in Michael's mind he didn't deserve someone like Luke. He loved the boy to pieces though. And he felt so incredibly guilty that every girl he tried to drown his feelings in had blonde hair and blue eyes, but none of them compared to Luke. He felt so guilty for picturing Luke underneath him, or tucked Into his side, or cuddled Into him in the morning when he woke up, but he feared he'd ruined things with Luke, which is how it should be, because then maybe Luke could move on and find someone more deserving of the blonde angel than Michael.


	2. ** NOT AN UPDATE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I feel really happy and touched that this got good reviews and that you loved it so much, I didn't expect that. So I'm giving you all another chapter <3

So I'm working on chapter two and I was wondering if any of you had something you would want to see happen? Like would you want Michael and Luke to get together? Do you want it more angsty or fluffy? Maybe make-up smut? Any suggestions or ideas are welcome & if not I'll just post the next chapter soon :) also I could choose to end the story in the second chapter or even go further than two and develop this into something bigger if you all want just let me know what you think. Thank you


	3. Go Ahead Rip My Heart Out, Show Me What Love's All About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's the next chapter. I got the necessary inspiration to write it. Let me know if you like it <3 AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT MUKE TO HAPPEN <333

They say you never really know what you have until it's gone. For months, Michael was Luke's entire world but after that fateful day he overheard Calum and Michael talking he got the hint. Luke's heart was broken, sure, but he would have to get over it. He tried his hardest to forget about the boy with rainbow colored hair. For awhile Michael was quite indifferent until he finally noticed Luke was paying him less and less attention and that bothered Michael immensely, not that he'd ever admit it. His sinful love for the blonde haired boy haunted his dreams. To Michael, It was unhealthy for someone to be that in love with another person. Honestly it scared him, and maybe that was why he was so reluctant to love Luke, why he was buried so deep in denial. 

All Michael wanted for Luke was for the blonde to be happy. That's why he didn't want Luke loving him, because why would Luke want Michael? He didn't see how someone like himself could ever make Luke happy, could ever give him what he wanted. Eventually Luke seemed to think the same. Michael had seen the blonde hanging out with Harry Styles a lot, at first he thought it was merely a coincidence, given they were touring together, but the alone time they would spend together was starting to get under Michael's skin. The hickey he saw on Luke's neck one morning enraged him more than it should have, because finally Luke had realized and was moving on, and Luke wasn't his. He didn't like him. So he had no right to be angry. But Michael /did/ like him (he still wouldn't admit it to himself) and he prickled at the fact that someone was marking /his/ Luke. When the older Aussie found out it was Harry with Luke, he was definitely surprised. He was also jealous. The little green monster flared up unexpectedly, startling Michael, because he'd never felt like that before. Somehow he was able to trace the source back to the British man with a mop of curls and his blue-eyed angel. He wanted to face palm, because no matter how much his brain denied it he was in love with Luke. His Luke deserved happiness. "Why can't I just be happy for him and Harry?" Michael found himself thinking. Really he knew why, but he wasn't going to go there, not now. 

Michael also never knew the real extent of panic until the morning he woke up with a pounding headache and nausea. His eyes slowly blinked open to blinding light, and he rolled over to find himself curled against a head of blonde hair, and his heart raced. "What have I done?! I had a drunken affair with Luke. I'm so screwed shit!" Except then the body rolled over and blue eyes blinked wearily up at him and... It wasn't Luke. It was Niall. And Michael couldn't help but feel like he was in an even deeper hole than before. Much to Michael's dismay he'd forgotten he was sharing a room with Michael, and the heartbreak showing in the love of his life's eyes when he walked In to see Niall and Michael curled up together ripped his heart to pieces. He could practically see how his heart was falling in his eyes, and before Michael could even get any words out Luke was turning around, mumbling to either of the two that he was going to Harry's room and that was it. Michael was once again left alone with Niall, and he may have been heartless for turning and curling into Niall, while thinking it was Luke, but at the moment he really didn't give a fuck. 

The only day that managed to be worst than that one was at one of their shows. Luke and Harry had been going strong for a couple months.The boys had gone their separate ways, playing across America for their tour. Luke hadn't seen Harry for awhile and he was slowly starting to open up to and hang out with Michael more. He was soaking it up. Mikey really never noticed how much he had missed the blonde until they started hanging out again. 

One day during a show things changed. Michael had gotten a little too close to Luke during one of their duets. He didn't mean to, he swore, because no matter how much he didn't like this he didn't want to /purposely/ ruin Luke's relationship (or whatever it was, not even they really knew) with Harry. Soon enough he was leaning forward and their lips connected. Both their minds went blank, tingles erupting where their lips were touching, and Luke couldn't help the little sigh that got trapped in his throat when their lips touched, and he found himself kissing back for only a second, forgetting about the concert, the people, his solo... Everything but Michael. He's been suppressing everything for so long, denying the love he had towards the older lad for so long and his heart swelled as it all poured back in at that simple touch but then... It all shattered, and everything came rushing back. Michael saying he didn't love Luke and that he was "just Luke and they would never be anything more." He thought about seeing Niall and him in Michael's bed together, and then he thought about Harry, and his heart shattered all over again. He had betrayed him. He'd made a fool o himself for someone who didn't even love him. 

When Luke pulled away, he was breathless. His heart hurt, and unshed tears prickled in his eyes when Michael gave him a look he couldn't describe. He ignored it. Ignored everything and focused on finishing the concert. Once it was over he rushed to his dressing room, leaning against the door. Harry had seen, he knew he would. Luke was sure social media was blowing up. He might've ruined /everything/ for Michael. For a boy who didn't love him back. When Luke walked outside, ready to return to the hotel and maybe cry or sleep or something, Michael cornered him. He questioned him, asked him about Luke, he even thought he'd tried to kiss him again. Tried to tell Luke that he didn't like him being with Harry and the boy practically boiled over with frustration. He got close, shoving the shorter boy by the shoulders, both of them up against a wall. "You don't even like me! Why should you care what I do with Harry?! 'Im just Luke and I'll never be anything else to you.' 'Oh let me just go sleep with Niall when I know Luke is coming back so I can break his heart even more!' Haven't I gotten enough of your bullshit Michael?! Don't I deserve to be happy?! Because I think I do! I don't deserve to love someone who doesn't love me back for the rest of my life and you just made it worst by kissing me! In. Front. Of. The. Whole. World!" Upon completion of his rant Luke realized everything he had said. He'd let all his frustrations out, all his deepest thoughts. He'd confessed his love for Michael. He paled visibly, his cheeks burning red, contrasting greatly with the rest of his skin. Michael on the other hand, stayed still, shocked into silence. "And now you know all my deepest inner thoughts, and you still don't feel the same... I may have broke Harry's heart for nothing..." Luke mumbled sparing Michael one last glance before fled the scene, not even knowing where he was going. And by the time Michael could even think clearly he realized he had screwed up even worst than before. He lost his chance to get Luke. Lost his chance to explain and confess what his mind refused to believe. Quite possibly lost every chance, every ounce of trust Luke had in him. The pain that made him feel was numbing, he didn't know what to do with himself. Almost mechanically, he shuffled to the car, deathly silent and waiting to be brought back to the hotel. Ash and Calum could sense the tension, wondered where Luke was, but they didn't dare ask. And not ask they did because the car was silent all the way back. 

That night Michael stumbled into his room, drunker than ever. He had someone who was blonde with blue eyes in his arms and they were kissing deeply. 

It was then that Michael realized he liked to drown his pain in alcohol, and bury his denial in people with blonde hair and blue eyes.


	4. I can't sleep, but I can dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael keeps spiraling farther down. He can't escape the blonde he calls his bandmate, best friend. Deep down he knows he's in love, but he refuses to admit it. The dreams and endless thoughts of Luke prove it.

"Michael..." He stared down at the blonde beneath him right when the needy sound of his name hit his ears. He felt his body shiver all over, staring into blue eyes that he could drown in. Eyes that Michael would gladly drown in for that matter. Soon enough he was leaning down, as if pulled in by some unseen force, not that he cared. He pressed his rose red lips to the blonde's beneath him, practically purring at the feeling of their lips pressed together. He felt a chill as the cool metal of Luke's lip ring against his over heated lips and Michael gently tugged it with his teeth. 

Reluctantly, he pulled his lips away to breathe after what felt like hours, attaching them instead to a certain spot on his neck that he knew the boy loved, right in the juncture between his neck and shoulder, smirking triumphantly as he heard his boy moaning, and all for him. "You're mine Luke." He heard himself say. But at that moment it was like he was splashed all over with cold water, becoming painfully aware of the situation. But Michael still couldn't move. He continued to watch himself kiss at Luke's bare, flushed skin, his normally green eyes dark with desire. He hummed as he worked the boy under him, Wrecked his Luke under him. "I love you Luke. You're mine princess all mine. Tell me you're mine." Luke whined, his voice shaky as he spoke. "Yours. Yes I'm yours Michael." It made his heart flutter, and he wanted to scold himself for that. He saw himself nod in approval, taking the taller blonde and turning them around so he sat in his lap, hands on his hips as they kissed passionately. Moments later Harry Styles appeared in the doorway to their bedroom, the dream quickly turning into a nightmare. Luke and Harry were fighting, accusing him of being a cheater and that he knew this would happen and then Luke was yelling at Michael, telling him he always ruined something and the conversation seemed oddly familiar, not that he could really figure that out. And then Harry was kissing his Luke right in front of his eyes, and he felt his blood boil and his heart break all at the same as the nightmare broke apart. 

Suddenly he jolted awake, sitting up in his bed and looked around, seeing a blonde head of hair, almost sighing in relief when he remembered. That wasn't Luke. He'd gotten extremely drunk and had hooked up with Niall.. Again. And his Lukey was mad at him for kissing him and trying to ask him questions and the thought bothered him more than it should have. "Let stupid Luke be mad at me I don't care." His mind thought angrily at him, as he lay back down to muzzle into Niall and try to drift back to sleep. But the side that had that dream, the side that loved the kiss and the tingles it left on his lips said otherwise. "You do care idiot... You love him." It whispered, just before his eyes fluttered closed and he was returning to a dream world. 

\-------

They say dreams reveal what your conscious mind won't admit. Michael figured that was the case with himself, his dreams were always consisting of a certain blond these days. They were currently at home in Australia and he hadn't left his house in days, hoping that maybe not seeing his blond angel that he would be able to forget about him and move on with his life and maybe get his best friend back. But the blond was in love with him, and Michael figured that wouldn't make it easy to be around himself, if the roles were reversed he'd probably be the same, if not worst. 

Most of the time through Michael's latest dream, he couldn't see that face of the other person he was with. It was like he was watching the whole thing from someone else's eyes but could see the other through his own eyes, and his eyes seemed to adore him. He saw slender hips he wanted to wrap his arms around, broad shoulders he wanted to lay his head on. Blond, wavy hair that he wanted to run his fingers through. He realized that he had a general aching need to touch the other person. 

Michael turned the other boy around, still unable to see his face, as if it was shaded by a dark veil or covered by a hood. He tilted the boy's head up, finger under his chin and leaned his forehead against the blond's. The kiss started out slow and tender, as if he was showing the boy how much he loved him, and he wondered who this was that he seemed to care so much about. Michael brought his hands up to cup his cheeks. The other's skin felt soft and smooth under his hands. He was perfect. And he was all his. He pulled away then, eyes still closed and whispered against his lips, rubbing his thumbs over the blond's cheeks. "I love you so much Luke. I'm sorry it took so long to realize but you're mine now, and I don't want anything to ever come between us again." His skin was turning cold and he pulled away, the person's face coming into view, and it was indeed Luke. His beautiful ocean blue eyes, wavy hair, smooth skin and all and he was perfect to Michael and he was in love with him, but how could that be? He wasn't in love with Luke no he wasn't. He couldn't be. He wouldn't be. 

He jolted awake once again, looking around his room and tugging at his hair in frustration. Even in his sleep, thoughts of Luke wouldn't leave his mind, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know why, but lately instead of relying on lots of different blond's to satiate himself and help him forget about Luke, he'd been relying on Niall whenever he can. His lips, weren't quite like Luke's, nothing about home was Luke. "That's a good thing." He reminded himself. Yet, strangely enough Niall was a lot like Luke. His hair was blond; although it wasn't natural he had to remind himself of that, and at least that was one thing he and Luke didn't have in common. His eyes were blue, almost exactly the same shade as Luke's. He was older than Luke. He was shorter than Luke. "But they both play guitar." That quiet voice pointed out. He had been thinking too much about Luke already and he'd barely woken up. He needed a drink. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know.. it doesn't even matter if I don't get feedback. I genuinely enjoy writing fanfiction. I wish I could do more, more often. and I'd love to start another but well. here's this mess. XD ... sigh .-.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, sometimes the chapter names, or even work names with me, will have nothing to do with the fic XD but I hope you enjoyed


End file.
